Situations
by TJ Sparkles
Summary: Stephanie McMahon and Chris Jericho have found themselves in quite a sticky situation. Will they be able to keep their affair a secret or will the truth be revealed? Request fic for Vera Heel Princess .


Situations"

**Disclaimer: I don't own Chris Jericho or Stephanie McMahon. The lyrics used are from the song "Situations" by Escape the Fate. The following events did not happen—this is simply a work of fiction. As always, reviews/constructive criticism is appreciated. Enjoy :)**

**A/N: Special request fic for Vera **_**(Heel Princess)**_**. This is my first Steph/Y2J fic, so I hope you enjoy this! Thank you so much for taking my story requests—this is my way of saying thanks!**

* * *

Chris Jericho was in quite a pickle. A sticky situation, if you will. Sure, he was known for being a bit impulsive at times, often acting before he thought, so maybe it was no surprise that he was in this situation. After all, anyone who was a fan of wrestling and watched it every Monday night on television could clearly see the sexual attraction between Chris and Stephanie McMahon. He would tease Stephanie, rather playfully, and she would pretend to act offended. It was like a game for them; all harmless fun.

_Situations are irrelevant now_

_She loves the way that I tease,  
I love the way that she breathes_

But somewhere along the line, things changed. The playful teasing heated up over time, building up and building up, until finally it exploded. The chemistry between Jericho and Stephanie became too much for either of them to ignore, and before either of them knew it, they were acting out on their feelings. The affair started out innocently enough, as playful teasing. But when that wasn't enough, the two of them resorted to sneaking around so that they could explore their feelings even more. Chris couldn't count the number of times he and Stephanie had made out in the broom closet after the show had ended, on her desk before work, and even in a stall in the men's bathroom. He knew that what they were doing was wrong, but God help him, he couldn't resist Stephanie. She was his addiction; a habit he couldn't give up even if he tried. He knew that she was married, and that there was no way Stephanie would leave Hunter for him, but that never stopped him.

_I touched her ooh, she touched my ahhh, it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who hate to love because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took my hand and ran it up her thigh.  
She licked her lips and pulled my hair, I fall in love for a night_

But even their late night quickies after the show weren't enough. They both craved more. So Stephanie arranged a deal with the manager of the local Ramada Inn, where she and Chris would have their own private room and could check in at any time. It would be much easier for them and the risk of getting caught was much smaller. Each time that Stephanie saw Chris, she wanted him more and more. Sometimes even being at a RAW taping was torture for her because she wanted to touch Chris, to kiss him and hug him, but she knew she couldn't. She knew she was playing with fire, and that her marriage and career could potentially be over if Hunter—or anyone, for that matter—found out, but she didn't care. In a way, she wanted to be caught. She felt trapped in a marriage that she hadn't even wanted in the first place. Maybe, subconsciously, she was trying to find a way out of the marriage. All she knew was that when she saw Chris, her blood began to boil and she became anxious for the taping to end so that they could sneak off to the hotel. She couldn't wait to get her hands on Chris—she loved the taste and the feel of him. He was the only man that could bring her body to the point of complete ecstasy each and every time they made love.

_She can't behave and I'm just a slave,  
don't worry I'll be gone when the morning comes._

Chris knew that what he and Steph was doing was morally wrong—he was no fool. But everything about Stephanie made him ache, made him tingle. He was putty in her hands, just a slave. A very willing slave, though. It always pained him when they finished making love because he knew that before too long, it would be morning and he would have to leave. He wanted nothing more than to be able to hold Stephanie after; to kiss and cuddle her, but he knew that the risk of them getting caught was too great. Sure, they were extremely careful, and it was very unlikely that they would get caught, but the possibility was still there.

_Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins  
dying is your latest fashion._

Chris wished that he had met Stephanie ten years earlier, before she became involved with the company. He would have swept her off her feet and married her; he would have given her the life she deserved. Chris knew that Stephanie wasn't happy with Hunter; he could see it in her eyes. Every time they made love she told him that he was the only man to make her feel so beautiful and so loved. Selfishly, Chris wished that they would get caught. Maybe then he and Stephanie would get to be together, really **be **together, without all the sneaking around. But it was a double-edged sword: if he and Stephanie were caught, they would be able to be together, but the affair would also end both their careers. That was the main reason why Chris didn't protest when Stephanie told him she could never leave Hunter. He didn't want Stephanie's life to be rocked by a scandal such as an affair. So he told her he understood.

_The frustration it's a regular thing  
I hate the ones who love to hate because they're just like me.  
A certain girl she took her hand and put it in my lap  
"It's way too..." she said once you have me you'll always come back._

Frustration was a regular thing though, for both of them. In public, they had to act as if they completely hated each other, which couldn't have been further from the truth. It bugged Stephanie. She and Chris did have a love-hate relationship of sorts, but it still made her uncomfortable when Hunter or her father would make rude remarks about Chris and expected her to laugh with them.

Chris knew the first time that Stephanie touched him that things would never be the same. He would be forever bonded to her, in a way. Everything she did sent him into a wild frenzy, from a simple kiss to a touch. Ending this relationship, if that was possible, would be hell for him. Chris wasn't even sure if he could break off the relationship. The chemistry was just too strong. It was as if Stephanie had an electromagnetic field around her at all times, pulling Chris to her.

_I know you love to resist  
and all it takes is a kiss  
and you just love to hate me._

Stephanie knew that she would be viewed as "the bad guy" in the relationship, if anyone knew. She didn't mind it, though. The relationship between her and Chris was like a never-ending game, a game that she loved to play. She loved to play hard to get with Chris at work, only to completely turn the tables on Chris when they were alone. She loved the feeling she got; it was a powerful feeling. Like an adrenaline rush. She could never get enough of that feeling.

_You know you love all the lies  
so don't act surprised  
that I just love to hate you._

Chris loved it, though. He loved it when Stephanie would play hard to get. It made it that much more fun when they were alone. The teasing and the yelling eventually gave way to kisses and moans of pleasure. Sometimes it was rough, sometimes it was sweet. But regardless of how the game started, it would always end the same way, with the two of them becoming one, climaxing at the same moment. Chris loved when Stephanie pulled his hair and screamed his name. It made him feel so powerful. Sometimes it was such a turn-on that he couldn't take it anymore, and he and Stephanie would make love a second time. That was the way she made him feel. No other woman had ever pushed his buttons that way, and he loved it. He craved it.

_I kissed your lips you pulled my hair it was the craziest thing.  
I love the girls who love to hate_

Since the possibility of getting caught could arise at any time, Chris and Stephanie made sure to make each time count, but they never rushed. It was important that they express each and every emotion they had for each other, because they knew that if they were caught they would never be able to do it again. Chris made sure to tell Stephanie how much he loved her and how beautiful she was, and Stephanie made sure to let Chris know just how amazingly beautiful he made her feel.

_(Whoa) Darling what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion.  
Leave me, go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your latest fashion_

And when it was over, Stephanie and Chris would go back to their daily routines, knowing that even though they loved each other, they would never be able to really be together. But then again, there was always a hotel room waiting. Even though Stephanie had vowed that the last time was really **the last time, **Chris knew she'd be back. After all, he was her favorite passion, and she was his. Neither one of them could make it without the other. It was an odd type of situation that they were in, but Chris wouldn't have had it any other way. And Stephanie wouldn't have either.

_Darling (leave me) what is going on?  
Honestly that never happened  
Lying is your favorite passion  
Leave me (darling) go where you belong  
Higher heels and lipstick napkins,  
dying is your favorite passion_


End file.
